The Curse of the Siren's Sis
by jacksangel88
Summary: The gang goes back to visit Callie, and Jack falls for her kid sister, but something isn't quite right...


  
  
The Curse of the Siren's Sis  


Teaser: Annie's voice over  
  


__

You've heard of Siren's. But not all are bad. Fi's story of a good Siren helped me see this.   


(clips from Siren)  


__

But what if this Siren had a sibling - a sibling just like her - only evil. What if this evil siren had the power to steal 

__

something - something important, from every boy she ever loved?  
  
(Clips are shown of Chelsea unlocking a trunk - screams fill the room of young boys - all wanting to get out. 

Chelsea closes & locks the trunk and walkes away) 

Part 1  
  
Brushing her medium length blonde hair out of her eyes, 15 year old Chelsea Snow looked into her mirror. Her 

bright blue eyes reflected the sunlight pouring into her room.   


*Ding Dong*  


Sighing, Chelsea put down her brush and walked slowly down the stairs. Now I'll see what sis thinks is so great 

about this Carey Bell, she4 thought. Callie Snow beat her sister to the door and opened it wide.  


"Carey!" she shouted and ran across the yard to meet him. Carey pulled Callie into a big hug.   


"I'm so glad we get to see you again!" he told her. Nodding Callie yelled to the rest of the crew getting off the bus,  


"Hi everyone!"   


"It's been a while." Molly said tentivly  


"Yeah, come on in. I want you to meet my little sister Chelsea."   


Annie followed Jack, Clu, Carey, Molly and Callie inside the house.   


"I can't believe Fi couldn't come." Callie said dissapointedly. But then to Annie she said,  


"It's nice to meet you."   


"Well Callie, this is a nice place you've got here, just you and your sis?" interupted Molly.  


"Yup." Callie replied happily.   


Bravley Clu stepped up.   


"Uh, Callie? You seem, uh, um, a lot happier than when we first meet you."   


"Well, having you guys get Evelyn off my back really lightened my spirits." Callie replied.  


"Chelsea - come here!"  


Quietly Chelsea entered the room.   


"Hi." She stared at her feet, afriad to look up.  


Uncomfortably Callie said,   


"Well, hey! I'll show you your rooms."  


Molly, Carey and Cluy followed her. Jack stay put.  


He couldn't take his eyes off Chelsea. She was so beautiful. Noticing this, Annie sighed.  


"Common Jack!" She pulled him out of the room following Callie, wishing that once, just once, he would look at her 

like that.  


****  


End of Pt. 1   


Part 2  
  


~Later that night~  
  


Molly and Clu were cleaning dishes, while Callie and Carey were sitting on the floor by the fireplace whispering 

and giggling to each other. Annie and Jack were seated on the couch, watching an old cartoon.   


"Aw, they're so cute together." Annie hinted.   


"Yeah." Jack replied absentmidedly.  


He got up and walked out of the room. Discouraged, Annie mentally smacked herself. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!  


***  


Chelsea was getting ready for bed. She had on a tankk top and plaid PJ bottoms. She was sitting at her desk, starring 

at the trunk in the corner of her room. Tears stremed down her face.  


When she heard a knock on her door, she quickly dried her eyes and opened it, to find Jack standing there. Smiling 

she said,   


"Come on in."   


Jack was at a loss for words. He didn't even know why he came up her in the first place. he thought that no words 

could ever describe the way he felt for her.   


"So." Chelsea said, looking deep into his eyes mesmerising him.  


"So." He echoed.   


Jack felt his knees go weak. It was now or never. He leaned in to kiss her, but at the last moment   


Chelsea pulled away and burst into tears.   


"No! No - I can't - leave while you still can!"   


"Chelsea - I don't understand - What's wrong?" Jack questioned, but Chelsea had already pushed him out the door. 

Upset, Jack wandered back down stairs not sure what to think.   


Chelsea looked over at the spare bed, which would be Annie's. Sighing she thought, I can't spend the night in the 

same room as her! It's so obvious she likes Jack! Pushing that thought out of her mind, Chelsea opened the trunk. 

Screams of every boy she ever kissed filled the room.   


"Why?" she asked aloud.  


"Why am I cursed? Why is it that every boy I kiss gets trapped in here?"   


Chelsea didn't notice Annie, standing by the door - listening intentivly the whole time.  


With a sob, Chelsea closed the trunk and turned around to see Annie, frozen to the spot her face pale white. Her 

voice trembling Chelsea asked,  


"How long have you been there?"   


"Uh, um, uh..." Annie stuttered. Then she regained her cool.   


"Long enough to hear everything... what are you?"  


Sniffiling, Chelsea said,  


"It's a long story. Common in."   


The girls sat down on Chelsea's bed, ready for some major girl talk.  


End of Part 2 

Part 3  
  
Chelsea started,  
  


"Well I guess it started when I turned 13. I had a crush on this guy named Josh, and for my birthday he kissed me. 

But when we pulled apart, he was no where to be found. It was like, he just dissapeared. That happened with every 

guy I kissed. They vanished. People started to get suspicious of me so we moved to Hope Springs. That's where 

Callie was founded by Evelyn and blackmailed. Well, on my 14th birthday - that trunk appeared in my room. Just 

like that. Out of the blue. I opened it and realized what had happened. I left it open, day and night but they  


couldn't get out. No one could see them, or hear the screams except for me. Not even Callie believes me."   


Annie cut in,  


"But wait! I saw them and heard them too!"   


"Really? That's so weird!"  


"Anyways, with the help of Fi, we escaped from Evelyn and now we are living here. Annie - I really like Jack, and I 

know you do too. I guess –  


I don't know - You can have him - I don't want to trap him."  


Annie sighed. Wasn't this what she wanted?  


"No!" Annie said.  


"It's so obvious that he likes you - not me."   


"But I don't want to trap him!" Chelsea responded.  


"Maybe you won't have to. Maybe we can find a way to cure you! Stay right here - I'll be back!"   


Annie ran out of the house and into the cool crisp night. She climbed onto the bus and raced back to her room.  


"Where is it? Where is it? Yes!" She found what she was looking for and ran back inside the house.  


End of Pt.3   


Part 4  
  


"What is it?" Questioned Chelsea.   


"It's a book of celtic magic. Fi let me take it when we went on tour. It worked for Fi, she read a spell and it really 

worked!"   


"Okay yeah - but how do we find the right spell?" Chelsea asked skeptically.  


"I didn't think of that." Annie frowned flipping through the book.   


"This is hopeless!"   


Suddenly the trunk opened and the screams filled the room. Only this time, they were saying something.  


"3...15....3...15...315...315..315 315!"  


Chelsea went over and shut the trunk.   


"Ahhh! I can't stand it and more." She shouted.  


"315! Hey that's it!" Annie shouted.  


"What's it?"   


"The page! 315!"  


Annie turned to 315 and read:  
  


The souls of those kissed  
Forever were trapped  
Now unlock the trunk  
And restore them back  
  


A flash of light and the trunk was gone. Chelsea was standing at her mirror applying a light sparkley blue 

eyeshadow that looked great with her eyes.   


".... so and hey Annie I'm sorry to leave you tonight but it seems like I haven't seen Josh in like forever - and it is our 

annerversity!"   
  


Annie just stood there looking stunned.   


"You don't remember?"   


"Remember what?"  
  
*Ding dong*  
  


"That must be Josh. I've got to go. We'll talk later okay?" Chelsea said.  


"Wait! Do you mean the Josh you kissed you at your 13th party?" Annie asked confused.  


"Yeah silly - I told you all about that - who else?" She bounded out of her room.  
  


"Weird." Annie said aloud to herself.   


She walked out of the room and down the stairs to the living room.   


"Hey Annie!" Jack said and handed her a single rose and choclate candy. He kissed her on the cheek and said,  


"Happy Valentine's Day! Will you be my girlfriend?"   


Suddenly everything was right in the world.  


The End  
  



End file.
